Mobile communication devices that communicate with a host computer through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port are known. A USB connection is a communications bus that is typically used to connect a USB host to a peripheral device, such as a mobile communication device. A USB host may, for example, be a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or some other USB enabled device. In addition, a USB hub may be used to control USB connections between a plurality of USB hosts and peripheral devices. Both USB peripheral devices and USB hubs may be either self-powered or may obtain power from a USB host (bus-powered). A USB connection generally includes both a high-speed data bus and a power bus, and typically may be coupled to as many as 127 peripheral devices. A bus-powered USB peripheral device obtains its power from a host computer or a USB hub through the power bus in a USB connection. Mobile communication devices, however, generally include a portable power supply, such as a rechargeable battery, and thus typically operate as self-powered USB peripheral devices.